Kona Soragami
Kona Soragami is a substitute Shinigami operating out of Mira Town. He was granted his initial, temporary, powers by the Shinigami Kiyomi Amane, but he later gained permanent powers through the aid of Naoto Kurokami. Appearance Kona Soragami is a young man with light brown hair. When he is in his physical body, Kona prefers to wear a white top with dark blue pants and white shoes. In his spirit form, he wears a fairly standard Shihakusho, though with the notable addition of a sash running diagonally downwards right across his body. He wears his Zanpakuto on his left side. Personality Kona is usually a reserved, calm yet caring individual with a fierce desire to protect his friends. He is noted for a strong sense of justice, and possesses a powerful drive to safeguard the innocent. When in a casual environment, Kona can often seem unfocused or even distant, however this is quickly discarded in battle. Kona becomes focused, almost impossible to distract. It is noted during his earlier battles that Kona has a thorough distaste for destruction, always worried about what comes after a battle and the toll wrought by the devastation of conflict. History Under Construction Plot Mira Town Arc Equipment Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: Kona is noted for possessing above average Spiritual Pressure, matching a Captain when he is sufficiently involved in a fight. After gaining permanent Shinigami powers, Kona's Spiritual Pressure was noted to have increased as well. Swordsmanship Specialist: Kona is noted for being a skilled swordsman, having been a key member of his high school Kendo club. His ability as a swordsman only increased during his initial stint as a Substitute Shinigami. He was able to match the Lieutenant Raiko Surik in pure swordsmanship during their initial encounter and his skill grew further during his training with Naoto Kurokami. Kona was also able to deflect several of Shirohime Aikami's arrows. Enhanced Durability: Kona is shown to have great endurance, capable of withstanding several shots from Shirohime Aikami's Reishi Bow as well as direct attacks from Raiko Surik's Zanpakuto. He was also able to withstand a direct attack from Sakimori Matsudaira, a captain-class Shinigami, when his own Shinigami powers were almost completely expended. Skilled High-speed Combatant: Following his training with Naoto Kurokami, Kona is capable of moving and fighting at high speeds and is able to keep step with his mentor. Furthermore, Kona is capable of tracking and avoiding several high speed attacks, such as Shirohime's Heilig Pfeil. * Shunpo Expert: Following his training, Kona has demonstrated great skill with the Flash Step technique employed by Shinigami. He was able to keep step with Shirohime, herself an expert at high-speed movement, as well as with Naoto Kurokami. Zanpakuto Kona's Zanpakuto is Kuro no rei (黒の霊 - Black Spirit), an unknown type of Zanpakuto, displaying traits of both a Kido and Melee type. It appears to a regular Katana with a black handle and sheath. It's white-colored guard appears as a central disk joined to an outer ring by four metal joints, shaped vaguely like an X. Shikai: Its release command is "Awaken from the night". While the shape of the blade remains unchanged, the blade and guard are recolored black. * Shikai Special Ability: Kuro no rei possesses two distinctive abilities. The first, and most obvious, is that it is capable of generating black, wisp-like flames that can be used both offensively and, in some capacities, defensively. The second distinct ability is that its melee striking power increases the longer the Shikai remains active. However, whenever Kona deploys his Zanpakuto's flames, it's striking power does decrease proportionate to the amount of flame produced. Bankai: Not yet achieved. Confirmed to be named Hōfuku kuro seishin (報復黒精神 - Vengeful Black Spirit). Trivia Battles and Events Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Heroes Category:Original Character